


drowning in ocean's irony

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Merman! Kaoru, Pining, Poetry, Rei POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Rei is content to live in the shadows at his new school, and he has no trust left in his battered heart to let his classmates get close.A merman breaks that expectation.Then that merman breaks Rei's heart.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	drowning in ocean's irony

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my art history final i hope my prof never finds out its about enstars  
> im putting a gdoc link in the end notes that has like 5k words of notes and details about this au  
> enjoy<3

As I always did in Wretched England,

I wander in night at an aimless pace,

Walk to end up with my toes in the sand, 

Met not just with waves but also a face.

Kind human features and a mermaid’s tail,

With fear in his eyes yet in a smooth voice,

“It’s late. You imagine the fish’s scale.”

I turned my head and explained my night’s choice,

“Your mermaid’s secret will be kept by me,

But please don’t mind if I visit the sea.”

-

The mermaid looked at me with suspicion,

His skin shining in the Moon’s pale light.

“This secret was not my own admission,

But I’ll expect you during the dark night.”

“I am your friend under the shining stars,

So I look forward to learning your heart.”

A lonely creature like my own memoirs,

Swimming away as if I could take part.

He left me on the shore without farewell,

Spoke few words yet I was under a spell

\- 

While we met under bright and starry skies,

His eyes will not reach mine during the day,

Yet in my heart does a longing arise,

For this troubled boy to take me away.

My delicate whispers of his beauty

Is only returned with a nervous grin,

As if he does not realize my duty

To open my heart regardless of sin.

Come to pass  _ x _ weeks, he no longer runs,

And I feel it’s me for who his heart drums.

-

  
  


Broken and shattered my worthless heart bleeds,

Trashing and burning delusions of love,

Left abandoned after such simple deeds,

Strong waves, loud storms, struggle to rise above.

A kiss, a kiss, one that you chose to start,

Yet, it is me holding onto your guilt,

You, the one flinching if I said sweetheart,

And me, who no longer can be rebuilt,

Just run and run, I know you fake so well,

So, it’s time to rid those thoughts and dispel.

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [mermaid au gdoc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/184yqpt8v6xxij4zyc1AEWsYNyP5cBBaYejgFGeBuNmc/edit?usp=sharing) that i haven't looked at in a while so pardon some errors here and there but it's pretty organized at least.  
> and here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)


End file.
